


A Xmas Miracle

by AllyBP



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyBP/pseuds/AllyBP
Summary: Sara Lance was brought back to life but heavy consequences made her decide to change her life and go in a different path, away from everyone she loved, for their safety . Xmas is just around the corner and in a distant past, it would be her favorite time of the year, but now, it was the last thing she could think about since her life became more like a horror movie. Now, she must find herself again, but she's not sure if she can, until someone new comes into her life to show her that not everything is lost.*Rated M for safety*
Relationships: Barry Allen & Sara Lance, Barry Allen/Sara Lance
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Main Paring: Sara Lance (Canary) and Barry Allen (The Flash)**

_As you guys know, I like to play with possibilities inside the Arrowverse. I have my canon ships in the shows, but when it comes to fiction, is fun to play with the "what ifs", that's why usually the main canon pairings of the charachters are rarely on my stories. But I still love them._

_Every year, I like doing fictions for Valentine's Day, Xmas, New Year's Eve and this year, I decided to write about this ununsual pairing that, surprisingly, many people came to love as much as I like writing them._

_It will be a short story, like maybe 2 or 3 chapters, but I intend to do long chapters (I hope so haha)._

**TIMELINE:**

_This story happens around the middle of Arrow season 4 (post Sara coming back to life and re-joining the tem Arrow) and Flash season 2 (after the Vandal Savage episode, that was around Xmas)._

_I'll be posting it after December 20, that's for sure, but before Xmas, all chapters._

**_I'll still be writing all collections: Emerald-Steel Collection (Kara-Oliver centric), Scarlet-Canary collection (Sara-Barry centric) and Elseworlds Collection (all kinds of ships). I will also update Infinite Crisis soon, so stay tuned and send me your prompts for the collections, I'll pick the ones I can write something and add it to my list._ **


	2. Chapter 1

It was really cold that night, but Sara almost didn't feel it.

She left her sister's apartment with her bag and jumped on her bike, wanting to be as far away as possible from Star City because she was hurting and knew she also hurt everyone around her, and that couldn't happen anymore.

It all started when she came back to Star City, to track Malcolm Merlyn for the League of Assassins, the group that rescued her and made her who she was today. She ended up dead. And this time, was for good, for real. Months later, her sister Laurel Lance and Thea Queen brought her body to Nanda Parbat to be ressurected in the Lazarus Pit.

Nanda Parbat was the place she became the Canary, an extremely high trained assassin, and was also were she found comfort and love in the same person. Nyssa Al Ghul. Sara was grateful for eveything they've done to help her, she would always be, but to be in the League meant to lose your soul. She couldn't stand the killing anymore and left, but that thirst, that will to kill was always inside of her and she knew it.

Before she died, she was finally accepting she could be redeemable, that she could change. But after she was brought back to life, that Pit changed her, it made her blood thirst, like an animal, and then, she lost the tiny hope she had all over again because she thought she could keep on living her life with her family, still helping Team Arrow, but she saw that night that this was impossible. She almost killed someone they supposed to just deliver to the police. That moment made her see she wasn't ready and would never be again.

And she left.

She needed to find herself again, to find purpose in life. She had no idea where she was going, but she knew she couldn't put the people she loved at risk, and also, she couldn't stand their look of disappointment at her. It hurt too much. She drove, lost in her thoughts and noticed the Welcome to Central City sign, taking a deep breath. She had no idea why she was there. She had no intentions of putting her mom at risk too, she also didn't want her to know about what was happening, but she thought it would be nice at least to her mom see her alive and well, before she went anywhere else.

Just as Sara imagined, her mom almost collapsed in shock of seeing her alive. Dinah hugged Sara as soon as she opened the door, sobbing while Sara tried to calm her down.

\- Is ok, mom... I'm here.

\- Sara, darling, I can't believe you're actually here... How... How is it possible?

\- Is a long story mom...

\- Is ok, tell me.

Dinah left Sara's bag in the extra bedroom she had in the house, and came back in a rush, sitting by her daughter's side in the couch. They talked for a long time and Sara tried to explain to her mom how she came back, leaving the fact she had that bloodthirst out. She wasn't going to stay for long anyways, there was no need to make her worry more than she already had.

It was late, Sara was in the bedroom going through her things in her bag. She wanted to take a shower and maybe some rest but she quickly changed her mind as she found her Canary outfit inside her bag. She remembered she was going to throw that thing out in her way to wherever she was going and grabbed everything, ready to throw it in the trash. She was about to do it, when she took a long look at it, wondering if she had the strength of wearing it one more time, just to check if she could keep herself on check, under control.

She would never know if she just kept staring at it. She had to try.

\- You know what? – She murmured to herself – I need to take a walk.

Sara dressed up quickly and checked if her mom was sleeping. She had to jump out of her window and be careful so no one would see her. She ran towards her bike, feeling all that old rush all over again and rode it through Central City, looking for something to do, or someone to bring to jail. At least it was what she hoped for.

Half an hour has passed and Sara was beating up any criminal she could finda round Central City. She was starting to feel a bit confident again, thinking about how she could maybe be learning to control herself better. She knocked out about 3 or 4 different guys before seeing a scene that made her feel a chill down her spine and stop her bike abruptly. There was a young woman screaming, trying to hold on to her bag and a huge guy threatened her, attacking her and yelling.

\- Hey bitch! Shut up, or I will kill you, after tasting you first. – He laughed insanely.

Sara jumped from her bike and took her bo staff from her pocket, she was glad she could finally find one that would shrink until it got small around for her to take with her no matter what.

\- HEY! – She yelled, driving the guy's attention towards her, giving enough room for the lady to run. – Don't you wanna taste what I have?

Sara felt aa uncontrollable fury building up inside of her. Nothing made her angrier than a guy attacking a woman like this, and also that word. It worked like a trigger on her, now even more with her bloodthirst and as much as she was happy before that maybe she was in control, she knew it all went south as soon as she heard what that guy said and saw what she saw. The guy was taken by surprise and Sara didn't hold back, hitting him every way she could. She used her bo staff in his neck, chocking him as he tried to fight her to get himself free.

\- You are... a lunatic! – The guy said in between gasps.

\- No, I'm not... I just really hate that word!

Sara felt the need to kill that guy and tried hard to fight it, but deep down she knew she actually didn't care. It was taking over her and she need it all be better if she just did it. She was about to press his neck harder when she felt a strong whoosh of air around her and a red lighting surround her.

\- Please, don't do this!

She heard the guy's voice and tried to take a good look at him.

\- He deserves to die!

\- He deserves to pay for his crimes.

\- Flash? – The guy said, gasping

\- I know who you are. You're better than this...

\- No, I'm not!

\- Yes, you are – He insisted – Please let me just take him to prison.

Sara looked confused, having no idea who that was, but already knowing her plans were ruined. And how the hell did he know her? How could he assume she wasn't like that at all? She asked herself mentally. She hesitated at first and then used her bo-staff to hit the guy in the head, making him fall unconscious on the ground.

\- You have no idea who I am. – She said and turned her back, running towards her bike and going away, leaving that Flash weirdo behind.

The next morning, felt like a nightmare to Sara. She left the house early, feeling like her head would explode. It felt so heavy and it hurt a lot. She decided to go to Jitters, their coffee would fix her headache for sure. She got inside and stood in line to make her order when she heard footsteps coming and stopping behind her.

\- Sara?

She turned around and saw a guy she enver had seen before. She looked confused and ready to attack if she needed to, but at first, the guy seemed harmless.

-Hi... Do I know you?

\- I don't think so, but I know you... I mean, I know your sister and Oliver and... everyone... I'm Barry Allen. – He said, reaching his hand for her.

It took her a few seconds to shake his hand, she was still proccessing that information and had no idea what he hell did he wanted with her, even if he knew everyone else in her life. She grabbed her coffee and went to sit down in a table. Barry grabbed his and asked if he could sit with her.

\- I'm sorry for showing out of nowhere... I just needed to talk to you.

\- Ok, I'm listening. – She said as she took a sip of her coffee.

\- I know... – He lowered his voice, almost in a whisper – you're the Canary.

Sara spit most of the coffee she drank, staring at him in a shocked way.

\- I have no idea what you're talking about... – She was about to walk away when he held her hand, asking for her to wait.

Sara twisted his arma round his back, immobilizing him, and everyone stared at the two of them. Jitters wasn't crowded, but the few people inside there got scared anyways and kept an eye on both of them.

\- There's no need... – Barry said – I promise I'm not a stalker.

\- It's what stalkers always says... Give me one reason for not breaking your arm.

\- I know... - He whispered knowing only her could hear him – Oliver is the Green Arrow, and that Laurel is the Black Canary... Because I'm the Flash.

Sara let him go and kept staring at him. She remembered when Oliver talked about this friend of his that became a meta or something she had no idea what it was, but she never really asked about it, and let it go so she really had no idea.

\- I'm sorry... – She said, looking around and back at Barry – I think is better if we talk outside.

Sara and Barry left Jitters and walked side by side on the street. Sara stared at Barry, still feeling confused about a lot of things, ready to ask him a lot of questions.

\- How did you know about yesterday?

\- I have a team that helps me, we work at Star Labs. Cisco warned me about something happening and I ran there.

\- Oh, you have a team... Of course – Sara said, rolling her eyes – I can see why you're friends with Oliver... So... What are you exactly?

\- A meta-human. I was struck by lighting last year after the particle accelerator exploded in Star Labs, then I was in a coma and when I woke up, I had powers.

\- Well, a lot happened while I was dead. – She said, expecting it to scare him, but it didn't.

\- I know. When we teamed up with Team Arrow, they asked Caitlin to try to help find your killer. That's when we heard about you dying. I was really surprised to see you last night, but I'm glad you're alive. – He smiled at her - How that happened by the way? I'm sorry for asking, is just that I'm curious and...

\- That's ok.

They walked towards a park and found an empty bench near a beautiful lake. Sara sat there and Barry sat next to her. Sara kept staring down for a few seconds and took a deep breath, before saying anything. She was still proccessing how everything happened herself.

\- My sister and Thea used the Lazarus Pit in Nanda Parbat to ressurect me. Is the place I used to live when I was in the League of Assassins. The pit can bring people back from the dead, but it has consequences... I have this... This bloodthirst inside of me, that makes me really furious and uncontrollable. And then, I feel the need to kill. That's what you saw last night, I'm sorry.

\- I'm sorry you're going through all of that. And... I think, if you want, we can help you.

\- No one can help me, Barry.

\- You don't know it.

\- Team Arrow tried. I almost killed someone, and that's why I'm here. That's why I left. I was going somewhere else actually... I just, I felt the need to visit my mom before it and I was a fool to think I could try to use that suit and maybe be able to control everything... And I can't. I shouldn't have come here in the first place!

\- Listen, I like Team Arrow a lot, but they don't have our tech, our labs and Cisco and Caitlin. They are the best, believe me, I'm sure we can help you, just let us try.

\- Do you have any idea what is like to be out of control and be a danger to everyone else? I can't out others at risk, Barry.

\- Yes, in fact I do. – Barry said, looking serious at her – I know is not the same as coming back from the dead, I mean I actually kind of did came back if you think about it but...

\- Barry!

\- Well, sorry... But, when Oliver came help me last year, I was attacked by a meta that could infect people with a lot of anger. I thought because I was a meta, that it wouldn't affect me, but it did. And I ended up putting other people, my friends and loved ones at risk. Oliver, Felicity and Dig helped me. My team helped me. And they managed to help me get rid of that and get better. I know is not the same, but let us at least try.

Sara stopped to think about it as they both stood in silence for a few seconds. She felt like she had no idea where to go or what to try next, and it was indeed hurting her inside the fact that she might be a monster, so maybe, just maybe it wouldn't hurt to try what Barry was offering. It was almost Christmas and she didn't want to spend it alone, maybe she could go back and have a nice family moment with her sister, with her dad, be near her mom without the fear of hurting her somehow. She looked at Barry and smiled at him.

\- You can trust us. – Barry said as he slowly reached for her hand.

\- I can't trust no one, Barry.

\- You can trust me. – He insisted.

\- I'm not sure about this... but... ok, what the hell? – Sara said, staring at Barry's hand holding hers, feeling something funny inside of her.

She thought it was probably because she avoided any kind of contact with people, fearing that she could hurt them, that when Barry held her hand, she felt how was it like having any kind of contact with another human being. She noticed Barry smiled her, feeling excited, and found his awkwardness really cute.

Barry brought Sara to Star Labs and introduced her to Caitlin, Cisco and Harry, trying to explain to Sara about where he was from and the multiverse thing, just so she wouldn't find it weird because Harry was talking about his Earth right when they got to the cortex and Sara was staring at him like he was a lunatic.

\- Is so great to see you! – Caitlin said as she greeted Sara.

\- Thanks.

Barry told them they needed to help Sara with her problem, and just touched the surface to explain the side effects she was having because of the Lazarus Pit. Sara stared at him and slightly nodded with her head, knowing Barry would't tell the others about the details, and about her almost killing a guy the previous night. She felt glad about it, it wasn't something she was comfortable with. She was feeling that Barry was right and that she could really trust him.

Caitlin ran a few tests with Sara, and for a few days they kept trying a few different treatments. Sara was starting to feel hopeful again and she was really glad Barry came that day to Jitters to talk to her, even if she had no idea how he knew she was there, or maybe it was just a coincidence. She just didn't care, she was starting to feel happy again.

Sara kept going to Star Labs for a few days, training with Barry, Harry and Cisco trying different things to help her with her bloodthirst, Caitling helping her with the medical stuff, exams, checking her vitals and if any of the treatments they were trying were having any effect. Things seemed a bit better for Sara, she could feel it.

One of those days, Sara was training in an empty room, trying to focus on her feelings and to control it as Caitlin suggested her doing when Barry came inside, looking like a really excited kid. Sara stopped and grabbed a towel to clean the sweat from her face.

\- Hey, listen... We are having a Christmas party in two days, and I wanted to invite you, I mean if you don't have any plans or anything...

\- Well, I was going to be at my mom's... I was thinking about going back to Start City, but I can't risk it yet... – She took a deep breath and rubbed her forehead - But, I don't know if this is a good idea Barry... I need to think about it, and... I need to know people I care about are safe...

\- I'm sure you'll be able to. You just need to believe it yourself.

\- I'll think about it, ok? – She smiled at him, but with some sadness in her eyes. Barry noticed and nodded at her.

It was late night, Sara decided she needed to go out for a drink and to try to clear her head. She was so confused about many things that happened and the way it all made her feel. She had a great time in Star Labs, for sure, and she was grateful that Barry and his team tried so hard to help her, she could see they cared. She has gotten closer to them in a way she didn't expected, the way she always wanted to get closer to Team Arrow and was too afraid of posioning them with her darkness. She sat at the bar, drinking a sip of scotch and thinking about all of that. About how her life used to be, with the League and all, and how she never believed she could be redeemed, and be happy, have love in her life. She tried with Oliver for a while, but she knew that wasn't going anywhere and that's why she left him and went back to the League. And then she died. And came back to life wanting to kill people, even darker than she was before and it terrified her.

But being with Barry's team was so different. They felt like that light at the end of the tunnel. Barry was all uplifting and bright and cute all the time, always being positive and making her believe she could be better. It actually made her believe she could.

Sara was lost with her thoughts when she felt a presence behind her. She felt a hand touching her hair and a voice close to her ears.

\- How about you come along with me to taste more than just a lousy drink, darling?

Sara noticed it was a stranger's voice and reacted instantly. She turned around, taking the guy's hand from her hair, grabbing his wrist and twisting it until a loud crack was heard. The guy yelled in pain. She threw him against a table and hit him with a high kick, making his back slam the table, breaking it in half. Everyone in the bar left in a rush, scared and the bartender ran to grab a piece of wood, but he couldn't do anything since Sara was taking care of the creepy guy.

\- I'm not your darling. Never again touch a single hair of mine! – She said giving a bunch of punches and kicks on the guy, not even giving him a chance of fighting back.

She started to feel anger taking over her as she grabbed the guy by the hair and slammed his head against the chair. She gave another punch on his face and the guy fell down. She felt like she could destroy the guy, tear him into pieces. Then she stopped and started feeling her heart beating faster, her breath out of control. She closed her eyes, tried to keep herself together but it was so hard. She started shaking and stared at the bartender, that looked at her frightened and with a horror look in his eyes.

She didn't want people to look at her like this, she didn't want to feel like a monster. She started to tremble and ran away, leaving the guy unconscious on the floor. There was only one place she felt the need of running to at that moment, and she had to get there as fast as she could.

Barry was at his apartment, cleaning the kitchen after having dinner, he had to order some food that night, and heard a desperate knock on his door. Once he opened, he saw Sara Lance trembling, crying, and she threw herself into his arms, hugging him and sobbing.

\- Hey... What happened? – Barry said as he hugged her back, trying to help her calm down.

\- I... I can't... This isn't working...

Barry brought Sara to his living room and hugged her again once he noticed she was still trembling. They kept hugging until she felt calm enough to talk. She stared into his eyes, trying to clean hers from the tears that washed her face.

\- I'll give you some water, and then you tell me what happened... – Barry said as his hands brushed her back.

\- Ok...

Sara drank the water, took a few deep breaths and told Barry what happened at the bar. She truly felt she was going to give in to the bloodthirst, and that nothing was working anymore. Barry sat beside her on the couch and grabbed her hands with his, caressing them while he spoke.

\- It is working, Sara... You managed to stop yourself, realize what was happening. You managed to hold back. This is huge.

\- I don't know...

\- Listen. When I met Oliver, Joe was terrified of me having any contact with him. He was famous for killing the criminals, of being violent. But when we teamed up, Oliver was trying some other way... He was still way too violent by the way, but he managed to change his old ways. We all have our ways of dealing with stuff, and maybe this doesn't mean you can't control your bloodthirst. We end up beating up criminals, for self defense, to protect other people, we end up fighting them. Andy ou just proved tonight that you can control yourself, this is not a bad thing. And little by little, this thing you feel inside, it will go away, and you'll be finally free. You just need to believe is working, because it is. I have faith in you.

Sara kept looking at Barry, feeling calmer with each word of his. She was right from the start, there was only one person that could listen to her and help her calm down. She smiled at him, thinking about what he said and noticing he had a point. Yes, she did control herself, she stopped before doing something horrible. And just because she used to beat criminals up until they collapsed on the ground, it didn't mean she was still an assassin. Not anymore.

\- Listen, if you don't feel ok with going back to your mom's tonight, you can crash in, my bed is comfortable enough. I mean, for you, not that I was going to be there as well, the couch is perfect for me tonight and...

\- Barry, is ok – Sara gave him a tiny smile – I can take the couch, don't worry.

\- No way, you get my bed, I'll sleep here. I have musicals by the way, they always makes me feel better. I guess it could work with you.

Sara nodded with her head and Barry made them some tea. They drank it while watching Singing in the Rain and Sara thought about how Barry was right. She would never believe some old musical would help her chill, but it was working and it surprised her, like everything Barry said or did to help her. She looked at Barry, smiling and wondering how that cute guy was still single.

Sara tried her best to get some sleep later, Barry's bed was truly comfortable ans she felt like she could spend the whole day there, just staring at the ceiling. She looked at the empty side of bed and then decided to get up, walking to the living room. She noticed Barry looked really umconfortable on the couch so she approached him and tried to wake him in a gentle way. She felt bad about that situation after he had been so sweet to her.

\- Barry, come to bed... This isn't a nice place for you to sleep...

\- Is ok. I'm good...

\- C'mon. – She said, reaching her hand – I know you're a good guy, and... I trust you.

Barry looked surprised at Sara. He remembered when she told him she trusted no one and smiled, knowing he had finally earned her trust. He got up and followed her to the bedroom, awkwardly getting to one side of the bed while Sara adjusted herself to the other side.

\- If I kick you at night, I'm sorry... I usually have na agitated sleep, Laurel used to complain all the time. – She teased, laughing

\- Is ok – Barry laughed, staring back at Sara.

\- Goodnight Barry Allen. – Sara said, closing her eyes while still smiling

\- Goodnight Sara Lance.

Sara finally felt comfortable enough and na unusual warmth inside. After a long time, she could finally sleep in peace.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. Chapter 2 is here, and I hope you guys like it.
> 
> I don't know if you saw it, but I've changed the story rating. It doesn't show here, but is T+ now (Teen and Up audiences). Why's that: As you know, I usually rate it M for safety, but this works only for the collection since they had multiple stories with different ratings each one. For this story here and some others, there isn't any M content, so I've changed it. And I'll be honest with you all, as much as I've tried my best to let those kind of scenes poetic and light, I've always felt uncomfortable writing them.   
> I'll probaly change the Kariver wedding one, and a few scenes in other stories, I know how it can make some people also uncomfortable and I want all my stories to be accessible for people to read. So yeah, I'll keep writing romantic scenes, but nothing detailed.
> 
> Enjoy.

Sara slowly opened her eyes, finally feeling like she had a proper night of sleep after having nightmares every night for so long. She looked at Barry's room and noticed the rays of Sunshine starting to fill the room through a small breach in the curtain. She looked at her side and saw Barry's side empty, and soon, a wonderful smell of food invaded the room. She got up, trying to fix the mess her hair was and followed the smell to the kitchen, smiling at the scene in front of her.

\- So besides being a super hero, you also cook? This smells amazing...

\- Yes, I like to do it sometimes... I don't know you ate at all last night, so I figured you would be hungry, I know I am, and I eat all the time...

\- Ah, how sweet of you. Thank you, I didn't have dinner last night, so you were right, I'm hungry.

Sara smiled as she tasted scrambled eggs, toast with strawberry jelly, fresh fruits and coffee, just what she needed to have enough energy to face the day.

\- I want to thank you. For everything, and for helping me... It has not been easy, but your support along with your team really helped me go through it all. – She said as she finished her cup of coffee.

\- We'll always be here for you, you're part of the team now. And I'm glad we could help you.

\- Oh, I'm honored. And... I will stop by Star Labs later, so we can keep training and I can try to find a way to deal with all of this better.

\- Are you sure?

\- Yes. I think is helping me...

\- And I can see it is. – Barry smiled – Soon enough you'll be rid of this once and for all. And we'll be here to celebrate with you.

Sara finished her breakfast and smiled at Barry. His support meant a lot to her, and also the fact that he didn't judge her not even once, on the contrary, he understood and tried his best to help her. His team were wonderful to her as well, and she was really thankful she got to meet them.

Barry went to work and would meet Sara back at Star Labs later. In the meantime, Sara went for a walk and decided to go to Star Labs earlier, since she had nothing else to do that day. When she got there, she found Caitlin looking scared at her table in the med bay.

\- Is everything ok? Did something happen? – Sara asked as she approached Caitlin.

\- Yes... It was nothing...

\- C'mon Caitlin, I can recognize a scared look anywhere, and is all over your face... You can tell me what happened...

\- I'm just scared... – Caitlin looked at her, unsure if she could actually tell her the truth. – I'm scared I might be evil because... I have powers.

\- Powers? How did that happen? And I doubt you could become evil just because of that, by the way.

\- Yes... I don't know exactly how it happened. I've been manifesting some cold powers for a while now, but I was too scared of telling the others. We see so many metas becoming evil, that I was afraid it was going to affect me this way... But basically, I can freeze things...

\- Like Elsa?

\- Not funny... But yes – Caitlin said, noticing the smirk on Sara's face.

\- I'm just kidding. But that's amazing. Why would you think you would become evil? Barry is a meta, he told me Cisco is one as well and they are not evil. We all have a choice, you know? When it comes to having powers... Is all about the chocies you make. Look at me, when I left the League, I chose to go back to my city, Oliver helped me reconnect with my family, and I chose to use what I've learned in the League for good. It took me a while but I did it. And now, even if I'm struggling with this bloodthirst, you guys are helping me find a way to control it, so I can make good choices instead of just give in to it and starting killing.

\- I just don't know if I'm that strong as you guys are...

\- Of course you are. And the same way you guys are helping me, I'll help you. You can chose to do something good with your powers, I don't think it was random, it happened to you for a reason. You just need to believe it.

\- Look at you, making hopeful speeches – Barry said as he entered the room after hearing Sara's last words.

\- I've learned from the best – Sara teased, winking at him.

It didn't take long for Harry, Cisco and Joe join them in the room as they were about to discuss the plan to deal with the meta of the day. Sara nodded at Caitlin and smiled, giving her support to tell everyone what she just told her. Caitlin took a deep breath and started to tell everything to her friends, feeling really nervous. She told them about how she woke up one day and felt something was off and how in a second, she froze her mirror and felt like someone else was inside of her straight away, and how it scared her.

\- I can't believe you didn't tell us before – Cisco said as he walked towards Caitlin and hugged her – We could have helped you.

\- Cisco is right, we can help you. And we will – Barry said also joining the hug.

Cisco grabbed Harry by his shirt, making him join them in the hug. He stared annoyed at Cisco, but hugged them quickly. Sara mentioned for Joe to join as well, with her giving them the last hug.

\- We can train together and help each other – Sara said as she smiled at Caitlin, that nodded, enjoying the idea.

Sara spent a good time in Star Labs, training with Ciscbo, Barry and Caitlin, trying her best to help her friend and also try to control the bloodthirst better. She kne it wasn't going to be easy, but she was determined to make it work, no matter what. She owned it to herself. She went to her mom's home late in the afternoon to take a shower and maybe rest a little. She was just finishin her bath when she heard a noise coming from the living room. She wrapped herself in a robe and walked slowing out of the bathroom, ready to fight whoever she needed.

\- I can't believe you're here

Sara stared at Nyssa Al Ghul in the middle of the living room and relaxed a bit. She wasn't expecting to see her anytime soon, and Sara never looked for Nyssa after she was brought back to life, so things felt a bit awkward.

\- I'm here. – Sara said

\- How are you feeling, beloved?

\- How did you know I was here? – Sara looked confused at her – I'm... good.

\- Your sister brought you to Nanda Parbat, and I warned her not to do it, because there would be consequences, and she told me about what happened in Star City when I pressed her about where you were, so please, don't lie to me, I know you're not ok.

\- I'm getting better.

\- No you're not. Don't delude yourself, Sara. – Nyssa approached Sara and touched her face – I worry about you, let me help you.

\- How can you help me? Do you know why this is happening to me?

\- Yes. Side effects of the Pit. You were killed, so when you were brought back, thirst for revenge ran into your veins. The Pit brings the worst in people, the violence, the thirst for blood... It will only fade if you kill someone. It will break the circle... Temporarily.

\- What? – Sara looked incredulously – I don't believe it. I knew the Pit brought this bloodthirst on me, Thea told me... But... I won't kill. I found another way.

\- I'm sorry my beloved, but you're only fooling yourself if you think anything else will work... Is inevitable. Let me help you, you can come back to Nanda Parbat with me now and we'll take care of it.

\- We'll kill someone, you mean? Even if is a League member, some of your dad's enemies... I won't become a monster again. – Sara crossed her arms – see, I almost came back to the League, when all of this started to happen. But I decided to come here instead, and I'm glad I did it. Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful for everything you did for me, and I really loved you... But I can't go back to the way things were, I can't become na assassin again.

Nyssa looked at Sara with sadness in her eyes. She reached for Sara's shoulder and caressed it slightly with her hand.

\- I'm really sorry... I hope this bloodthirst won't drive you mad, like it did to so many others... I truly do, beloved. Be well.

Nyssa turned aorund and left, jumping out of the window, leaving Sara stabding in the middle of the living room with a worried face, feeling her heart racing. She changed quickly and left to Star Labs, to take her mind from the things she heard from Nyssa. She was really determined to make things work and wouldn't let her get into her head like this, she just couldn't.

Sara got to Star Labs and as soon as she heard fighting noises, she ran towards the cortex, only to find two people looking exactly like Caitlin and Cisco, but dressed in some sort of futuristic outfits, attacking team Flash.

\- Sara, be careful! – Cisco yelled from the ground, getting up and ready to attack the evil duo.

Sara tried her best to help her friends, but the girl that looked like Caitlin was faster than her, using her powers to blast her against the wall. Sara hit her back and fell to the ground, feeling pain. She was about to get up when the girl prepared to blast her again, when Caitlin got in front of Sara, using her powers against her doppelganger. There was a blasto f ice, making the woman fall down and Barry got to her before she could blink. The guy that looked like Cisco opened some kind of portal and grabbed his friend.

\- This is not over! – He yelled and vanished with his friend.

Barry ran to help Sara get up and Sara hugged Caitlin, thanking her for saving her life. She looked confused at Barry as he took of his mask.

\- They are from Earth 2... There is na evil speedster sending metas from there to attack me here.

\- This is insane... – Sara said as she stared at Cisco and Caitlin – Are you guys ok?

\- Feeling weird about seeing evil versions of ourselves, but ok – Cisco said

\- Why are he doing this? – Sara asked

\- We're trying to find out more... – Barry said – All I know is that he's a lunatic that's obsessed with me. But we'll stop him.

\- I know you will. By the way, I wanted to talk to you... – Sara said as Barry walked with her a bit away from the others. Sara stared at him feeling a bit nervous, but she had decided it was time to go for the things she wanted and she wanted to enjoy life more. – The Christmas invitation is still up?

\- Of course it is. – Barry smiled – Are you coming?

\- Yes, I am. I guess it will be fun, and God knows I need more fun now...

Sara and Barry talked for a while, smiling at each other until Sara noticed it was really late and she needed to go back to her mom's. Cisco kept staring at the two of them and as soon as Sara left, he stared knowingly at Barry.

\- What?

\- Don't what me. You have a big crush on her... – Cisco teased, earning na annoying look from Barry.

\- What? I don't...

\- Let me stop you right there. You do. Is written all over your face. Listen, I'm really sorry that things didn't work out between Iris and you, and I'm glad you guys are good friends despite that, but is time to move on... Iris is practically engaged to that guy from her work, will you spend the rest of your life alone? You're always full of silly smiles when you're around Sara, so why not?

\- I don't know...

\- You need to realize it. And soon... Anyways, I'll go home and leave you with your thoughts.

Cisco walked away, leaving Barry alone and confused, thinking about everything that Cisco told me. Was he crushing on Sara? He knew he felt good things when he were around her, and yes, he felt like smiling more, but... He wasn't sure about what that meant. Was Cisco right? He left for his apartment with his mind full, remembering they shared a bed and felt different inside, and how he felt happy when she said she loved his food. He was feeling really lost, for sure, but he wasn't sure if she felt anything like that. And he wasn't sure if he would ever find out.

As soon as he was home, he made sure everything was ready for the party and then, turned on the TV to watch some musical that was on. It always helped him chill and stay calm when he felt nervous. His phone rang and he saw it was a vídeo call from Sara. He smiled, answering it.

\- Hey there. – Sara said, adjusting herself on her mom's couch. – I just called to check if you needed anything for the party later... and also because there's this cool musical on and I remembered how much you like them.

\- Is ok, everything's ready for the party – He smiled – Yes, I'm watching it right now. I love this one.

\- You do know all musicals, don't you?

-Yes. I think most of them. Is like my mom used to say: musicals make everything better. You gotta see this scene coming up, is brilliant.

\- Ok, I believe you. Let's see...

They kept commenting on the movie while they watched it, laughing and having fun for 1 hour and a half, until Sara had to go get ready for the party. She noticed she never talked to someone for that long over the phone before, but still felt good about it. It was fun, they definitely had to do it more.

When Sara got to Barry's place later, everyone was already there. She knocked on his door and got a huge smile from him as soon as he opened the door. They hugged and she came in, trying to clean the snow from her hair.

\- I'm sorry I'm a bit late, I had to stay for a while at my mom's party. And it started snowing on my way here...

\- Is ok – He laughed as he tried to help her take the snow off of her hair. – Oh, I called Oliver earlier by the way... He told me he was worried about you, so I told him you were here, if that's ok...

\- Is ok.

\- He also told me something like: you better take care of her, or I will shoot you again. – Barry said, as he closed the door behind Sara – Ollie being Ollie.

\- Oh, shoot you again? What did he do?

\- He trained me...

\- Oh, I get it... Poor you. – Sara teased Barry and greeted everyone in the party.

Barry introduced Sara to Joe, Iris, her boyfriend and Wally, her brother, they were the only ones Sara didn't know yet. Sara spent a good part of the night talking to Caitlin and Iris, having the time of her life for the first time in years, finally feeling like she belonged somewhere.

\- You need to come dance with me – Cisco said, laughing as he pulled Sara with him by the hand and started dancing like a crazy person, making Sara and everyone else laugh.

Around 1am people started to leave and say their goodbyes. Sara waited until everyone left and offered to help Barry with cleaning since she didn't want to leave yet.

\- I know you can clean this place in like 5 seconds, but... Is my excuse to not go back home yet. I like spending time with you.

Barry lauged with Sara, feeling the same way she did. He also enjoyed spending time with her, laughing and watching musicals. He started to remember what Cisco had told him earlier, about him being into Sara, and wondered if that was why he was feeling his heart beating faster now.

\- Me too. – He said, making Sara take a few steps towards him.

She thought about how cute he looked, holding the Santa Claus he just had took from the window. She smiled and grabbed it from his hands, putting it back where it was.

\- I think you should keep the Christmas decorations for a while...

\- Oh I will, I'll just clean up the mess... Cisco dropped a lot of crumbs everywhere.

\- That can also wait... – She smiled and pointed up to the mistletoe hanging above their heads.

They stared at each other for a few seconds and Barry looked clearly nervous, something Sara noticed and thought it made him look even more cute. She started to notice a few things on Barry while they hang out and trained together, it made her feel that strange sensation of warmth, like she was finally where she belonged.

\- Merry Christmas – She said, her face coming inches apart of his, their eyes never leaving each other's.

Barry felt his cellphone vibrating and tried to ignore it, but it wouldn't stop, so he thought it was better if he checked who that was. As soon as he opened it, there was a red emergency warning beeping nonstop.

\- Someone attacked Jitters and made hostages.

\- We better go. I'll help – Sara said getting out of her torpor, and Barry nodded with his head, blushing hard, and in a less than a minute, they were all suited up and outside Jitters.

Sara and Barry stood outside of Jitters, noticing the movement inside, trying to think about a plan to keep everyone safe. Sara stared at Barry, whispering to him.

\- You need to use your super speed and bring them outside while I go inside and help the hostages. I've done it before... Bring whoever is inside straight to CCPD so we don't waste any time, I take care of the rest.

\- Ok. Good plan – Barry smiled to Sara.

Sara looked around and found a long rope holding a bike near a gate and grabbed it, giving it to Barry. She ran silently towards the back of the place while Barry used his powers to bring the two criminals that were inside, and used the rope to tie from their mouth down.

\- I'm sorry guys, no more crimes for today. Is Christmas, for God's sake. Nothing's sacred anymore? – Barry looked at them – What? I can't hear you... – He laughed – I will bring you to the cops now... Happy Holidays.

Sara was inside Jitters and helped all hostages be free. As soon as she let the last one go, someone showed up from the shadows, taking her by surprise.

\- I knew that damn speedster would show up, I just didn't know he had such a beauty as a sidekick. – The guy hit Sara in the back and she fell down.

\- I'm not a sidekick, you bastard! – She rolled in the ground and made a movement, getting up in a second – I'm the Canary, former member of the League of Assassins and you'll regret hitting me from behind. – She said, grabbing her bo staff and hitting the guy in the face. – What a coward!

The guy grabbed her by the waist and threw her through the window. Sara hit her back in the sidewalk and got back up again, feeling a bit of pain, but knowing she could handle it. She had glass and snow all over her wig and outfit, but couldn't care less. It was freezing cold and she also couldn't care less. All she cared about was knocking that disgusting smirk out of that creep's face. She started to fight him like the warrior she felt inside of her, not sparing him at all. His face were already covered in blood and Sara used a last move to make him fall to his knees on the street. She grabbed him by the neck right when Barry came back and approached the scene slowly. Sara stared at him and smiled, still angry, but feeling like she could do anything. She looked back at the guy, pressing her hand more in his neck, making his gasp.

\- You know, I used to make guys like you suffer while being tortured... And then I would twist their necks as if they were nothing. And it used to make me feel powerful. Until I've learned that it could rip your soul and make you become a monster. And I was a monster, I could give you your worst nightmares as a gift. But I won't.

Sara threw the guy in the floor and kicked him where she know he would feel a lot of pain. He wouldn't walk properly for a while, but she finally felt in control enough to do just that.

\- You're not worth it. But it doesn't mean I can't give you pain. – She kicked him again and he yelled in pain – That's for trying to ruin my Christmas! – She kicked him in the face, making him black out. She looked at Barry, taking a few breaths – Please, take him away from here.

Barry nodded and brought the guy to CCDP and came back in seconds. He knew Sara wasn't ok, even if she tried to look like she was. When he came back, he saw that she was on the ground, tremblind and taking deep breaths.

\- Hey, are you ok? – He said as he ran to hug her. Sara hugged him back, with all the strenght she had left.

\- I've made it! – She said, trembling, all soaked in snow and small pieces of glass that Barry helped her take off the best he could.

\- Sara, you have a few cuts...

\- It's ok, I had worse in my life... – She said and stared at him, fighting hard not to cry – I've made it! I didn't try to kill him. I didn't feel like it.

\- This is great, Sara – Barry hugged her back – I told you, you could do it. But let's go back home, you're freezing and hurt... Let me help you.

\- Sara nodded with her head and Barry took her in his arms, bringing her back to his apartment.

He helped get her wig off, cleaning the rest of glass that were in her outfit. He grabbed his first aid kit while she sat on a chair, and he helped her clean her bruises.

\- I'll prepare the tub so ou can have a warm bath, I'll leave you clean clothes there as well, I'm sure it will fit you... Then I'll help you with this bruises, they don't look serious...

\- Thank you Barry, you're na angel – Sara said, caressing his cheeks.

He smiled back at her and ran to the bathroom to leave everything ready for her. In seconds he came back and reached for her hand.

\- C'mon, you're really freezing...

Sara held his hand and got up. She went to the bathroom while Barry made her some hot tea and let warm blankets in his bed for her. He wasn't sure if all of that was enough, and tried to think about what else could he do to help her feel comfortable.

In the meantime, Sara took the warmest bath she ever had. After feeling she was completely recovered and clean, she used a towel and found a nice grey Christmas sweater and Barry's shorts and smiled. She put the sweater on and it reached just a few inches above her knee, so she decided to not wear the short. She dried her hair and left, finding Barry in the living room.

\- Thanks for everything Barry. But you also need a hot shower, you were there in the cold with me.

\- Yes, I need – Barry smiled – I made you hot tea, to help you stay warm. And there are new blankets in the bed, I hope they're comfortable.

\- Awn, thank you, that's so sweet – Sara said – Now go, you're starting to tremble – she laughed and Barry smiled back at her, going to take a shower.

Sara felt way better, and smiled, thinking about how Barry was cute and sweet and how much he helped her since he found her at Jitters. And to think she almost broke his arm, she felt embarrassed about it. Barry came out of the shower, with his a bit wet, and using a dark red pj shirt with black pj pants. Sara put the mug in the kitchen table, and went to sito n the couch, by Barry side. She reached for his hand and stared deeply into his eyes.

\- Thank you... For helping me all this time, and for inviting me here today. I was really needing it.

\- Thank you for letting us help. And for coming.

Sara looked at him, feeling a mix of emotions in side of her.

\- I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to control myself and the bloodthirst today...

\- This was a huge step, Sara. Is ok to have doubts, especially when we are struggling... But you've made it.

\- Barely... I... Nyssa Al Ghul visited me earlier, at my mom's...

\- Nyssa as...

\- As the one who rescued me in the League...

\- Oh...

\- She told me this bloodthirst was a consequence from being ressurected in the Lazarus Pit. And that the only way of making it go away, was for me to kill. She told me once I did it, it would pass... I told her I refused to believe it, and she told me she hoped I wouldn't go crazy like others did... And, I need to confess it, I was scared of it.

\- You don't need to feel scared. You proved today she was wrong. You could hold it back. – Barry said as he caressed her hand.

\- I know... But I was really afraid I wouldn't. Until I saw you there, and it reminded me that I wasn't alone anymore. That I had you, Cisco, Caitlin... even Harry – She laughed, making Barry laugh. – I know I have my mom, Laurel, team Arrow, but it isn't the same. You guys managed to help me in a way no one could, and I'm thankful for that. And I know I'm nowhere near to be 100% cured by...

\- Baby steps... – Barry said, getting a bit closer to her – We'll get there.

\- I'm sure we will... I trust you.

Sara's lips were inches away from Barry's, their eyes met once again, this time full of want and she knew she couldn't waste anymore time. Her lips touched his and she felt him kissing her back and her heart exploded inside her chest. Their kiss become even more passionate and Sara felt a few tears coming down her cheeks. Barry's fingers slightly wiped them away.

\- I'm here... – He whispered staring deeply into her bright blue eyes, kissing her one more time, even more passioned, if that was possible.

\- I'm happy you're here – Sara whispered back at him as she felt him give hertender kisses on her neck. She grabbed the edge of his shirt and brought it up, taking it off of him.

Then, she took off Barry's sweater and smiled back at him, giving him soft kisses on his cheeks.

\- That suéter looked amazing on you, by the way.

\- Now it looks great on the couch – She gave him a playfull bite on his lips, her hands going to his neck, caressing it as she kissed him again.

Barry held Sara by the waist and got up, lifting her as he held her tight while still kissing her. He stumble a bit, but never lost his balance, and then, they finally got to his bedroom.

\- I was going to ask you to share the bed with me again... – She said as he closed the door behind her

\- I was going to say yes. – He said

Barry now was sure about what Cisco told him before, and there was no way he could keep fooling himself, not after all that happened. And he couldn't be happier that Sara was there with him, and that he was tasting her kisses. He wanted to make fer feel safe and happy, he wanted her to know he was going to be there for her and that he believed in her. He knew it the moment she said she trusted him. He knew she trusted no one, so he knew this was huge. He was determined to show her how much it meant to him that she trusted him this much.

They stopped kissing and stared at each other, while laying in his bed, their legs intertwined, Barry's hand caressing her cheeks while the other held her by the waist, both her hands caressing his hair in his neck.

\- I can't believe you're real – She said, staring at him. – I want you – She said, giving him a small kiss.

\- I want you too – He whispered, kissing her, this time at a slow pace.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. This is the final chapter. Thanks for reading it, commenting and supporting my work as you always do and for giving me awesome ideas for prompts and stories. You guys are the best.
> 
> I'll take a small break, I really need it. But I will still do the New Year's short fic (2 chapters only) with Kariver and SuperSiren. It will just be a bit later than expected.
> 
> I also have Infinite Crisis to keep writing and 2 more prompts I got, but this will happen in January, after I come back from my small break. So I wanted to wish you all happy holidays and a merry xmas, and I hope you all are safe and well in this crazy times we are living in. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Barry and Sara spent most part of the night kissing without anything deeper than that happening, surprisingly. It wasn't something Sara was used to, at least every time she hooked up with someone, she always expected things to end up differently, but Barry had no rush at all after all of the excitement from their 1st kiss washed off, and really wanted to take it slow. He was a true gentleman and she never had met anyone like him before. They both were shirtless, sure, but still sharing many kisses and enjoying each other whispering nice things to each other, hugging.

\- This is new… To me… I like it – Sara said as she caressed Barry's face.

\- For me too – Barry said – I mean, I really like you, and things never work out for me when I rush things, so… I really want you, but I also want to see where it goes, if you want to.

\- I love this idea. I also always rush to things and everything ends badly – She smiled giving him one more kiss – So this is nice.

It didn't take long for them to fall into sleep and Barry felt like a kid that had won the best Christmans gift ever.

In the next morning, he felt really warm inside and happy. He turned to his side and opened his eyes, and jumped from the best in shock while he found Sara's side of bed empty. There was a note there in the pillow, and Barry opened and read it.

\- "I'm sorry, I can't… I have to go" – He read, feeling really confused. Right away he knew deep inside that something was off. – This doesn't sound like Sara at all, at least not like handwriting… - He murmured as he got up and put some warm clothes on.

He grabbed some sandwich to eat, quickly and let a message to Cisco's phone, saying he would need to go to Star City, but he would be back soon.

He knew exactly who he needed to talk to. Becaause there was something going on, and it wasn't like Sara out of nowhere decided to leave, not after they spent half the night kissing and talking and she sounded happy and finally like she trusted herself more.

He needed to talk to the person who knew her the best, her sister, Laurel Lance.

In a few minutes, he was on the Arrow bunker, looking for Laurel. He never got so fast to Star City as he did at that moment, and ended up scaring the hell out of Diggle, making all papers in their table to fly around, causing Felicity to look annoyed at him.

\- I've just organized it… Seriously, Barry?

\- I'm sorry… I need to talk to Laurel, is she around?

\- She's at her place. – Oliver said – Did something happen?

\- Yes and no… I mean… I really need to talk to her now, can you guys give me her address? I'll tell you everything later – Barry said, noticing the confused looks on their faces, but knowing he couldn't waste any more time explaining everything that happened to them.

Oliver wrote Laurel's address in a paper and gave Barry, that left the bunker as fast as he got in, making Diggle jump once again.

\- He'll end up giving me a heart attack one of these days, I swear to God! – Diggle crossed his arms, looking even more annoyed than Felicity.

Barry knocked on Laurel's door and it took her only a few seconds to open it. She smiled as she saw him but started to look worried as soon as she noticed Barry looked really serious at her. She welcomed him inside and closed the door behind him.

\- Barry, are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost or something…

\- Did Sara left you any messages? Anything?

\- Why? I mean, she left a few months ago, saying she needed to look for her soul, to try to recover from her bloodthirst and that she would be back as soon as she felt better. I thought she was going back to Nanda Parbat, but then my mom texted me saying Sara visited and asked me why didn't I tell her Sara was alive… once again.

\- Yes, she was in Central City… all of this time. I kinda met her…

\- Why does it look like there's more to this story? Because your face says it all… Spill it.

\- We became close… She hsared with me what was happening and we tried our best to help her in Star Labs. She was getting so much better… She was able to control her anger and her bloodthirst…

\- Why are you talking in the past? Where is Sara?

\- That's what I came here to talk to you about… - Barry took the note Sara left him from his pocket and showed to Laurel. – She left me this note, but I don't think she did…

\- That's not her handwriting.

\- I knew it. She wouldn't just leave, not after…

Laurel stared curiously at Barry, waiting for him to complete his sentence.

\- Not after… What?

\- We kissed… and we wanted to figure things out between us…

\- I knew it! – Laurel said, smiling knowingly at Barry – Can I call you my brother in law already? Or is it too son?

\- Laurel…

\- Ok, ok. I'm happy for you and for her… but… you're right. Sara is a free spirit and adventurous, but when she decides to stick with someone or see where it is going, she doesn't just leave out of nowhere. I know my sister.

\- Do you have any idea what could have happened? Because I ran out of ideas.

Laurel grabbed her phone and checked to see if there was any messages from Sara, but couldn't find anything. Not even from her mom, so it was definitely not a note from Sara that Barry got.

\- Like I've said, I thought she was going back to Nanda Parbat. And knowing those people as I do, I had the pleasure of meeting them before – She said it in a sarcastic tone that Barry understood rightnaway – I think this should be our first guess…

\- She did told me Nyssa showed up at her place…

\- What?

\- Yes, she showed up, telling Sara that the only way she could deal with her problem was if she killed people, that this would ease her bloodthirst. Sara told me she didn't believe her and she insisted, and then disappeared.

\- She didn't disappear, I can assure you that. I like Nyssa, but she usually has weird ways of trying to help people. C'mon… We need to pay them a visit. – Laurel rushed to her bedroom and grabbed a backpack, changing into her Black Canary suit – I know we'll have a few surprises there, so…

\- The more we are ready for them, the better… - Barry said, awkwardly reaching for Laurel's arms – I'm… Excuse me… It will be faster if…

\- Ok, let's go.

Barry held Laurel and brought them to nanda Parbat in super speed. He hoped she was right and that Sara was there, and he knew Laurel was telling the truth when she confirmed Sara wouldn't just leave that note and leave everything behind like that, without even a goodbye. He had some experience in dealing with the League in the past, when he helped Oliver and his team escape and he wasn't a fan of the place, but at least he knew they had a good chance of stopping whatever they were doing to Sara, if they tried anything.

Barry stopped right at the gates of Nanda Parbat and let Laurel go. She stared at him, feeling a bit dizzy, but she recovered soon. They were aware of their surroundings, ready to fight anyone who crossed their way or tried to stop them. And it didn't take long for half League of Assassins show up, pointing their swords to them.

\- Hey! – Barry said as he stood with his bak to Laurel's back, both walking in circles while staring at the assassins. – We want to talk to Nyssa Al Ghul, if that's possible… No need to get messy…

\- I don't think this will work, Barry…

\- Well, I tried… - He said, using his super speed to punch each one of them before they could blink. He stopped, watching everyone in the ground – I told you things didn't need to get messy…

\- What are you, in Ra's Al Ghul's name, doing here?

Laurel and Barry turned around only to see Nyssa Al Ghul standing before them, looking really pissed and ready to fight.

\- We were looking for you… Hi nyssa, long time no see, huh? – Laurel smiled, making Nyssa stare even more serious at her.

\- Where's Sara? – Barry asked, not wanting to waste any more time. – We know she is here…

\- Yes she is. But she wanted to come, it was her choice…

\- No, she didn't. I know that note was fake. I know you visited her offering her an absurd solution. – Barry said feeling really angry, giving a few steps closer to Nyssa - And I know she told you no, she was getting better already. So I'll ask again, where is Sara?

\- We're not the enemy, Nyssa – Laurel said – And I know you meant Sara no harm, but… We want to bring her back home.

\- You can see her… But she won't come home with you.

\- You do realize I have super powers, right? – Barry said as he crossed his arms, staring at Nyssa, having no patience left – I'm the fastest man alive, you wouldn't even see us leave. I just knocked half your minions before they could ever see me coming, so I think you're wrong… And we will bring her home if she want to…

Nyssa stared from Barry to Laurel and thought about it for a while.

\- We would be having an endless fight, you would become the League's number one enemy, we would hunt you and your beloved ones forever…

\- Not before I could knock you all out and lock you in a place where you would never be able to leave. We can keep doing this forever, it won't change things… We will bring Sara home!

Nyssa rolled her eyes and turned around, ordering them to follow her.

\- Well done! – Laurel whispered at Barry, impressed.

\- I'm still shaking and was scare to death… - Barry said finally letting his nervous tone out. – She's intimidating…

\- I didn't even notice it… - She smiled at him and they both followed Nyssa.

Nyssa brought them to a big room with a huge bed and full of old furniture, but beautiful. Sara was sat in the bed and jumped, running towards Barry and Laurel as soon as she saw them.

\- You came… - She said.

\- Of course we did – Laurel said

\- I told Nyssa I didn't need any extra help, and she insisted only the League could save me from my bloodthirst…

\- That's bulls… - Barry said and stopped talking with the look Nyssa gave him

\- This is a League matter, Sara was brought back to life with the Pit, we know how to fix this… And I warned Laurel it would have consequences, so I thought it was only fitting that we would be the ones helping my beloved.

\- She's not your beloved anymore… - Barry whispered, staring at Nyssa in a pissed mood.

\- You're not listening! – Sara said, having enough of that. – I told you I was ready to fight my way out of here, and I would forever resent your for trying to make me kill people again, Nyssa… I don't want to be angry at you, I don't want to hate you… Because I still care for you. – Sara said as she approached Nyssa – I know you just want to help and somehow you feel responsible… I understand. But you need to believe me when I say I'm ok. I'm mad at you for kidnapping me and bringing me here against my will by the way. Even if Barry and Laurel weren't here, I was going home, but as I've told you, now you have the chance of redeeming yourself with me, and avoiding having one more enemy for the rest of your life. It's up to you!

\- I don't want to, but if we have to, we'll fight you. – Laurel said.

\- I don't mind at all, so… - Barry said, not even caring that if Nyssa could, she could kill him with her stare. – What? Kidnapping? Not cool… I don't like you!

\- This petulant guy makes me want to stab him to death – Nyssa said and then, she turned to Sara and Laurel – But you're right. I still care about you too, beloved, you know it… And even if this annoying speedster makes me want to fight you all, I won't. As I've told you once before, you're free. I just wish you could let us help, you know is the best way…

Barry had enough of that scene and steeped in, holding Sara's hand and staring deeply into her eyes.

\- Remember when we met? You almost broke my arm and told me you didn't trust anyone?

\- Yes… Sorry about that again – Sara said as the images from that day popped into her mind

\- Is ok – Barry smiled – The thing is, when I met you, you were broken, you didn't trust people, you were afraid you would never be able to control yourself… and Little by little you did. You even helped Caitlin to overcome her own fears, you gave her strength and courage to face whatever came her way. My point is you are better. You are in control. You did it. I told you I believed in you and I still do, that's why you don't need any crazy League training or to kill anyone… because the bloodthirst you had is in control, you control it.

\- Barry's right Sara. – Laurel said – The last time I saw you, you were scared, you wanted to be far away from everyone you loved because you were scared of hurting them. And now, I see someone completely different in front of me, someone strong, confident and in control. I don't know how our friends at Star Labs did it, how Barry did it, but you are better. You already have all the help you need and… I'm here for you.

\- We all are… them, I'm not sure to be honest… - Barry said as he took a look at Nyssa – I mean, c'mon, who tries to convince people they say they care about, to kill other people? Not cool…

\- Barry – Sara said

\- Sorry… But that's it. You did it and I'm proud of you… I never believed that awful fake note the League left to me, and I knew you actually didn't want to be here…

\- Fake note? – Sara said, looking curious at Nyssa

\- It doesn't matter, the thing is, you don't need any of this here… You are strong enough to deal with whatever comes your way. And we'll be there by your side.

Sara smiled, feeling emotional with the words she was hearing from Barry. She knew deep inside he meant every word. And it was incredible the effect they had on her. And to see her sister here, with him, ready to fight for her, it also meant the world to her. She knew they were right and that she didn't need the League, not anymore. She stared at Barry and caressed his cheek.

\- I would never leave out of nowhere, just leaving a note behind…

\- I know – He said.

\- I love you…

\- I… didn't know that – Barry said, staring in shock at Sara.

He approached his lips to hers, giving her a sweet kiss, with one hand in her waist and the other in her hair, feeling its softness while she hugged him, reaching for his neck to bring his face even closer to hers, if that was possible. – I love you too – He whispered.

As soon as they broke the kiss apart, Sara stared at Nyssa, that looked really annoyed at them, and smile.

\- Thanks for trying to help Nyssa, even if you brought me here against my will, and lied to my boyfriend, but I'm ready to go home now with him and my sister.

\- If that's what you really want… - Nyssa said.

\- Yes, it is. – Sara said.

\- Let's go home. – Barry said as he hugged both Lance sister and gave a forced smile towards Nyssa – See yo unever!

The three of them vanished from Nanda Parbat, and Barry brought them back to Star City, to Laurel's place.

\- I just want to say I'm really happy for both of you. I wasn't expecting it, but I'm glad it happened – Laurel said as she hugged Sara. – And I'm mostly happy you're ok now.

\- I am. – Sara smiled, hugging her sister back – Thanks for coming for me… Both of you. I would get out of there anyways, but you guys helped a lot, and made it all a lot easier.

\- I've told you, I was here for you. And I meant it. – Barry said as Sara came to him and hugged him.

\- You two are cute… - Laurel said – But is Christmas… Do you… Want to stop by at the bunker, by the way? I'm sure the team would love to see you before you go home… - Laurel asked.

\- I would love to. I miss everyone. – Sara said – What do you think?

\- Sure… The last time they saw me, I scared the hell out of them looking for Laurel so we could go after you… - Barry smiled and nodded with his head.

Barry and Sara followed Laurel to the Arrow bunker and Sara felt like she was finally taking control of her life, in all ways possible. She finally had control over her bloodthirst, she had the best sister, the best family and friends and a guy she truly loved. It was definitely the best Christmas ever.

A true Christmas miracle, something she wasn't expecting at all, but was really glad it happened.


End file.
